Fate and Choices
by eighteenvisions
Summary: Yamcha reflects on his missed opportunities, fate and how he never stood a chance to begin with. My take on the supposed love triangle


_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

_I don't understand how is he so much better than me? He is arrogant, prideful, obnoxious and my personal favorite a murderer, my murderer. Still she left me to be with him, well if I am being completely honest she left me because I wasn't willing to commit. It's true what they say you know, you don't know what you're missing until it's gone and damn do I miss it, her. I would die a thousand times over if it meant her taking me back, if it meant the child she is holding so tightly was mine and not his. I'd take it all back, I'd marry her, give her all that she wanted but now it's just too late. I wish I could still tell myself he would never love her, that one day she will come back to me realizing her mistake but in the years since the cell games he has proved himself. Trunks, their child is now four and pretty much worships the ground his father walks on. Vegeta despite the cold exterior is obviously fond of his child and its mother. Aghh…how I hate that name, Vegeta, he has always been so god damn prideful and as much as I hate to say it I know now that his pride is in his family. If you're not one who pays a great deal of attention you would still believe him to be the monster he was on his arrival, but if you are like me you'd notice the gazes, the small gesture of gratitude to those he cares for. The way he always gives into her regardless of the fight he puts up, the way he watches them, her and his son as if they are the most interesting beings across the universe. I hate them all because it's proof to me that this bastard would sooner die then let them suffer for one moment and isn't that what loving someone means. He loves them despite his protests and maybe one day he will admit it but unlike for those who are unobservant, the declaration of love goes without saying. Sometimes I think all of this occurred just for them, just for them to create the child that is sleeping before me, sometimes I truly believe it was all fate and I was just the means to an end for the woman before me._

"Yamcha?" blue eyes bore into brown ones with a certain curiosity sparkling beneath

"Hmmm" states the bandit

"What exactly has you so dazed mister, I was just having a conversation with you and then you totally zoned out on me, sometimes I just want to smack you upside the head…"

"Fate" was the only answer he could muster as he thanked Kami her son was sleeping in her arms preventing her from blowing out his ear drums

"Fate?" the confused tone she spoke in almost made the former warrior laugh

"Yes I mean look at us now and think about us before we knew of the dragon balls, it had to be fate all of it."

"Yamcha, what in the world are you talking about?" she sounded as though she was talking to a five year old

"I mean if you had never went on the first journey for the dragon balls, not one of us would have crossed paths and the world would have ended three times over, you and Vegeta never would have met, Goku and ChiChi, Krillen and 18, you and I. None of this would have happened, it has to be fate."

"Hmm maybe you have a point but I don't exactly like the idea of my life being decided for me." Her brows furrowed in concentration

"Well maybe it's not all decided, I mean certain choices could affect the outcome" he spoke with a question in his eyes

"What do you mean Yamcha?"

"I mean… Bulma do you think you and I would still be together if I had chosen to commit?"

"Honestly I don't know Yamcha, I don't think I could picture a life without Vegeta or Trunks" he cringed at the name but she didn't notice or decided to let it be.

"Yeah, I guess we'll never know will we" he laughed sheepishly

"I don't think so unless there's another alternate time line where we ended up together" she spoke as though the idea hurt her

"Yeah" silence fell leaving the scarred male to his thoughts

_I don't think in any time or place we ended up together, you and Vegeta were what fate decreed as forever. The fact that in two different timelines you two came together is enough proof for me, but sometimes I wish I had done things differently, that I had made better choices and that you were still mine. Honestly though I never really had a chance did I?_


End file.
